Reflections
by T.J.Grei
Summary: Part two of 'Grown Up', TwoBit want's to show how everyone changed in nine years. So he carries a piece of mirror with him to show them. Idea from a ydouthink? commercial.
1. Chapter 1

This is just a chapter to get started. "Reflections" is part two of "Grown Up!", so if you didn't like how part one ended, read this, cause it didn't really end...

I do not own The Outsiders

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

Reflections are a funny thing. They show you what you want to see, and sometimes, what you don't. Like what I saw that night. I saw that I was a twenty-eight year old man. That's what I wanted to see. But I also saw that me and my father, Ray Matthews, are exactly alike. We both were drunks, both liked how we looked with beards, and both walked away from the people we loved the most. But I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be like the bastard who left my mom, Kendra, and me to fend for our selves. I hated that guy's guts. I don't want to become my father. So I shaved. That man made my life hell. But, my life was tons better than Johnny's, who's parents beat him every night. Better than Steve's, who's father tortured him then ran him out of the house every other week, then gave him five bucks as an apology. Better than Dallas', who's father refused to take part of his life. I'm not sure about his mother, but Dally lives anywhere he can. At least I've had one parent who loved me and my sister, Kendra. But she died. I'm not sure if it was a murder or a natural death. I don't care right now.

I wanted to show Darry how nine years changed him from the loving, older brother he was to the hard father is has become. I wanted to show Soda and Steve how war can change a guy. Soda went from happy-go-lucky to Mr. Army Major. Steve, who already was hard from his father, grew harder than I could ever be and faster than anyone I know. Johnny, quiet Johnny, became a hard worker. At least he didn't change too much. But Pony, or should I say Michael, changed the most. He went from the little tag-along kid I loved as a brother to a hard working idiot at a supermarket. He went from loving his name to hating it. Even Randy changed. The Soc who used to jump us all with Bob, changed too. And Kendra. Kendra went from my annoying little sister who got joy from picking on Steve and Soda, to a hard working mother of an eight year old son, Toby Curtis. Why does everyone have to change?

I stopped myself before I became my father. But I wonder if I can stop everyone else before it's too late.

I just hope I can.

I want my friends back.

I need them back.

I need them.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! 


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, I am not naming the chapters, that took too long. But if I get enough reviews telling me to, I'll name 'em later. I do not own The Outsiders. And if you didn't know, the ages are:

Darry: 29

Two-Bit: 28

Kendra: 28

Steve: 26

Dally: 26

Soda: 25

Johnny: 25

Pony: 23

Toby: 8 and a half

* * *

**Two-Bit POV**

I woke with a start from falling out of the chair. At first I didn't know where I was, but after looking around a little, I realized I was in my old house. Oh yeah, I had fallen asleep at the table after downing a bottle of cherry vodka. I got up and wiped off my shirt. It was all dusty. I opened the fridge and looked in it. Hopefully there was something to eat that didn't need to be chilled. I saw nothing. Sighing, I slammed the door shut and grabbed a bottle of rum from the window sill. I went back up the stairs and wondered vaguely how I was going to do it. Before going to my room, I went back to my moms room. I looked back at the dresser where the pictures were.

Then I froze. I saw pictures of Steve's father, The Curtis parents, Johnny's parents, and a man who looked oddly like Dally. I picked up the one that looked like Dally and looked at the back. The name was faded, so I could only see the last name: Winston. But the first name didn't begin with a D, so it had to be Dally's father. His father had short hair, white-blonde like his. I slid it in my pocket with the others. I looked at the one with the Curtis'. I noticed how Darry looked like his father and Soda looked like his mother. I slid it in my pocket too. Then, I looked at the one of Steve's father. They looked just alike. I had never seen the pictures of our parents before now. I would keep these as a reason not to turn into my father.

I got to my room and opened the window. Looking down, I put the neck of the bottle in my mouth and slipped out onto the sill. I twisted so I was hanging by my fingers. I used one hand to shut the window. Then, after looking down, I dropped. I landed on my feet, then ducked behind a bush. There was a policeman driving down the road. I hoped he didn't see me. Once he was gone, I went behind the neighbors house and walked out on the other side casually. Once in the open, I walked down the street. I saw Soda and Steve coming my way. I stopped and waited for them to come to me. When they did, their jaws dropped.

"Two-Bit... you...?" Soda stammered.

"Shaved?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I noticed I had turned into my father." I spat.

"Your... father?" Soda asked.

"Yeah," I dug into my pocket until Steve grabbed my hand. He had noticed the blood stain and feared that it was my wound over my heart. He grasped the top of my shirt and pulled down, to look at my chest. "Steve, stop it, I'm okay."

"I was worried," he muttered, rubbing his finger tips on my chest. "Where'd the blood come from?"

"The pictures. I smeared my blood on them."

"Your blood, but..."

"I scraped my knuckles. Don't worry, I have to show you this picture." I said, digging back in my pocket. I pulled out the picture of my father and handed it to Soda. Soda took it and stared hard at it. Steve looked over his shoulder and stared too.

"Hey, ain't this you?"

"Look at the back." they turned it over. I had noticed there was a date and name on it.

"Ray Matthews?" Steve asked.

"My father." I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "I told you, I had turned into my father." They handed the picture back. I took it and put it in my pocket. "I don't want to be him. I have to talk to you all later, do you mind coming in front of my old house around noon?" They glanced at each other.

"Sure." Soda said. I walked past them. Once I was out of sight, I turned.

"Dally should be getting out today. I need to go get him."

* * *

REVIEW (gosh, these chapters are short, are you readers mad?) 


	3. Chapter 3

I'll try to make longer chapters in the future, im sorry! I do not own The Outsiders.

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

My car was still in front of the Curtis house when I got there. I checked my pocket for my keys. I couldn't find them. "Damn it." I cursed, kicking the wheel on my car. I blew out of my nose angrily as I walked up to the house. I went in and looked around. "Darry?"

"Yeah?" he poked his head out of the kitchen. "Geez Two-Bit, decide on beard or no beard." he commented. I rolled my eyes at him and growled.

"You seen my keys?"

"Where you goin'?"

"I'm goin' to meet Dally at the jailhouse. Where are my keys?" I asked again. I went up to the kitchen door way and leaned against the frame. He was fixing coffee or something. He threw my keys at me. Then I noticed my cane was leaning against the counter. I didn't notice I had been walking around without it.

"Did you notice you didn't have your cane with you?" Darry asked.

"Just now, actually."

"Well, it looks like you don't need it anymore."

"You mad at me?" I asked. He looked over at me and smiled.

"Why would I? We're friends, aren't we?" I grinned.

"Yeah. Oh yeah, I need to see you and Kendra in front of my old house."

–x-X-x–

"Dallas is out today, right?"

"Yeah, he'll be out in a minute. You here to give him a ride?" Mr. Joseph asked me. I nodded. He looked at me for a moment. "I do like you better without the beard. Reminds me of when you were in here for swiping something off of a shelf."

"I think everyone does."

"So where'd your cane go?"

"I don't need it anymore."

"That's good to hear." Mr. Joseph said, turning to the door. "Oh, here Mr. Winston comes now." he said as Dally came out. He looked up and smiled.

"Hey Two-Bit."

"Hey Dally. Glad to be out?"

"Hell yeah." then he turned to Mr. Joseph, "See ya later, idiot."

"Get out of here, Dallas." griped Mr. Joseph, grinning all the same. Dally flipped him the bird and came up to me.

"You got my ride, man?"

"Yeah, out front." I walked ahead of him and opened the doors. Dally pushed his way in front and looked around, past my car. He turned to me.

"Where's your car?" I didn't answer, just walked out to my mustang and opened the door. Dally was standing at the top of the stairs, mouth wide open. I stood there, grinning.

"You gunna come, or not?" I asked. He grinned and came over. He slid in as I started it. He was like a little kid, looking at everything and touching everything.

"This car is tuff. Where'd you get it?"

"I had money."

"I can tell." he was still looking and touching everything. "So you're some Soc now?" he finally asked.

"Hell no, Dallas. Besides, we aren't greasers or Socs anymore." He glared at me.

"You're joking." he asked through clenched teeth.

"No. A lot of things change in nine years."

There was a silence. Dally seamed to be shocked that there were no more Socs for him to beat on. I turned the corner of Pickett and Sutton. Dally must of remembered the day he met Johnny and Pony there, cause he chuckled to himself. But it was still silence down the road. I was headed to the supermarket to fetch Johnny and Ponyboy. I needed to talk to everyone. Dally was looking at me when I glanced at him.

"What?"

"Nine years?" he asked. "That is a long time. How's Pony and Johnny?" he asked. I sighed.

"Johnny is just about the same as nine years ago, but Pony changed the most." Dally laughed, as if he thought I was kidding.

"You're kidding! Pony, changed the most?" he asked. I nodded.

"You'll see when we get there." He stopped laughing.

We got there after a few minutes. Dally got out first. I followed. Dally must of saw Johnny first, cause he ran up to him and picked him up my the upper arms.

"JOHNNY!" he yelled, swinging Johnny around. Johnny was yelling for Dally to put him down. I started laughing. When Dally put him down and Johnny looked at him, both yelled like little school girls. Then they went into a massive fit of play hits and huge 'manly' hugs. I stood there for a moment, then jumped around in a circle and clapped my hands with a big smile on my face. I was just playing around. We stopped finally and just ended up laughing together. I grinned. Dally and Johnny were so happy to see each other. Until Ponyboy came out, that is, looking kinda mad.

"Ello, Michael!"

"Michael?"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

Two-Bit get's the gang together and Pony explains why he grew hard. I had a major writer's fart(lol, that sounds funny) (or writer's block) and I couldn't think! But, I got a longer chapter up this time! LOVE ME AGAIN! (fake tears) Anyways, I do not own The Outsiders! But I wish I did...

**

* * *

**

**Two-Bit POV**

Ponyboy was standing there, glaring at Dally and me. Dally was dumbfounded, being glared at by Pony. Both stood there, glaring at each other. Me and Johnny were just looking at each other, kind of surprised. Neither of us had seen Pony glare at Dally.

"Dallas."

"Pony–"

"Michael." he interrupted. "It's Michael now." Dally sideways glanced at me, cocking an eyebrow.

"Really now?" he asked as he turned back to Pony. Pony had his fists on his hips, continuing to glare at Dally.

"Yes. And I don't like that you come in here and bother one of my workers."

"'One of your workers'?" he asked, "Ain't Johnny your friend?"

"Yes, but here, he's one of my workers. And if you don't mind, Mr. Winston, I'm afraid I have to ask you and Mr. Matthews here to leave." Dally cocked an eyebrow again.

"We were not making a scene and you know it, idiot."

"You were disturbing the peace, Mr. Winston. And if you refuse to leave, I'll be forced to call the police!" I grabbed onto Dally and pulled in down to my level. I pulled Johnny over too.

"Alright, guys. Pony is not going to give in, is he?" I asked Johnny.

"Naw."

"I need to speak to everyone together at three and it's 2:49 now. Dally, can you help?"

"Sure."

"Just pick him up and sling him over your shoulder or something, that's it."

"Okay." We broke apart and Johnny and I stepped back. Dally approached Pony, who was still glaring at him, and picked him up. He slung him over his shoulder and walked over to us. Pony was kicking Dally and pounding on his back, yelling at him to let him down. Dally was grinning as he came to us. I was clapping for him.

"Good work, Dally. Operation: Kidnap Pony complete."

–x-X-x–

"PUT ME DOWN!"

"No."

"DALLAS!"

"Yes?"

"PUT ME DOWN, DAMN IT!"

"Aw, Pony said a dirty word." Dally teased. I was watching Pony pound on Dally's back. Pony just refused to sit still in the car, so Dally found some rope in my back seat and tied Pony up. He was still tied up, but now he was just slung over Dally's shoulder. Johnny was laughing hysterically at all this. I was just beaming, walking a head of everyone else. We got to the house and Dally looked so happy to see everyone there: Soda and Steve were on the porch, Darry was standing next to the tree in the front yard. Darry looked up and saw Dally carrying Pony on his shoulder. I grinned.

"Two-Bit... why is Pony tied up?" Darry asked as Dally put down Pony.

"He wouldn't come willingly." I said, grinning. Johnny had made his way over to Soda and Steve an had sat down next to them. Darry was untying Pony and lecturing Dally about not tying Pony up. Pony guessed he had no choice and sat down on the stairs. Darry and Dally joined him, leaving me standing in the front. I dug in my pocket and pulled out the group picture of us from about ten years ago. I didn't like to be in front, but I gotta talk to them. I also pulled out the piece of mirror. I didn't exactly know what I was going to say, so I decided to wing it.

"Guys, you know that it has been about ten years since I moved away and since Dally was put in jail. Well, I've noticed that since the five years that I haven't visited, everyone has changed." I said, looking at the picture. I held it so that I was pointing at Darry. I showed the picture to Darry, then held up the mirror to him. "Darry, can you see the differences in these?" I asked him. He stared at them, looking from the picture to the mirror and back again. He nodded, having a sad look on his face. I adjusted my finger so I was pointing at Steve. I showed it to him, then raised the mirror to him. "Steve, can you?" He nodded, so I moved on. I kept it up until I showed everyone their differences. They were exchanging looks; I think they were noticing differences in each other. "Everyone see what I mean?" I was scraping blood off of the mirror. I noticed that Soda was rubbing his head with a defeated expression on his face. I chuckled lightly, then looked back at everyone. "Does growing up really mean growing apart?

"I've noticed that as we grew up, we grew apart, and I was here only for two days. Pony and Johnny grew a lot apart. Pony, well... you don't think of Johnny as a friend, only a worker. Steve and Soda, you two are still together even after ten years, but you two are so damn hard. Dally, I don't blame what happened to you on jail, I blame it on me. I was the one who actually got you in there. Darry, you are an awesome father to Toby..." I began, "But you're an even better friend." I stopped and took a breath, "I've been naming your changes, but not my own. So, anyone who has a difference for me, go ahead and say it." I waited.

"You're not a drunk bastard anymore." Steve said.

"Now, is that an improvement, or...?" I trailed off. He opened his mouth, then closed it. He looked like a fish. He sighed and looked up.

"I guess you've improved." he said. I waited for someone else to say something. No one said anything. So I decided to provoke them.

"Darry, I know you have a difference for me." I said.

"You grew up." he said after a moment to think.

"Good thing or bad?"

"It depends on the person."

"True. Okay," I turned to Johnny, "Me being grown up, good or bad?"

"Good, you're responsible now-a-days." he said.

"Alright, Pony, good or bad?"

"Bad." he said without a thought.

"How come?"

"I've lost one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry..." I said. "Dally, good or bad, from what you've seen."

"I don't think you've changed all too much, Two-Shit. You're still a little idiot."

"Gee thanks." I rolled my eyes. "Soda?"

"Good."

"So, mostly it's a good thing?" I said to myself. "Alright. Now, if there are no more differences in me..."

"You're a selfless idiot who didn't give a damn about us for five years! That's how you changed, Two-Bit!" Pony finally yelled at me. I knew it was coming, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry, Ponyboy, I really didn't..."

"Mean to, I know! But still! Because you left, me and Johnny were jumped more often by Socs. That's why I got hard! That's why I hate you... I mean, Soda and Steve were in the Army, Dally was in jail, Darry had to take care of Kendra's kid..." he stopped for a moment, then continued, "So I was counting on you to come by every weekend to hang out and to help with the Soc jumping's! But you never came back for five years! So for five years we were jumped more and more until I became hard. I had to to be able to protect myself!" he finished, crying. It hurts to see a man cry, even if it isn't you. I sighed. I had hurt him so bad and I didn't even know I did it. Then, I bent down to Pony and wrapped him in a hug, to tell him I was sorry.

"Ponyboy, I'm sorry... I really didn't mean to. I didn't know Soda and Steve went to the Army, and I'm sorry for leaving." I said.

Even though we're in our twenties, we're still kids inside. The only part of us that grew up were our bodies.

I guess being grown up doesn't count unless your childhood grows with it. I guess mine didn't.

* * *

REVIEW!


	5. The End

This is basically the last chapter! You find out why there were so many POV's and well... this story was just a story told by Toby, Austin, Darry the 3rd, and Samantha. You'll find out about them in this chapter. I do not own The Outsiders, but i do now offically own Austin, Samatha, Darry the 3rd, and Toby!

* * *

"So what happened next?" said a girl, about twenty. An older man, in his thirties, another man, a few years younger, a blonde man, and a lady were sitting in front of the room, staring at all the people in the room. One man smiled at the girl, then opened his mouth right when another person, the teacher, clapped her hands twice.

"I'm sorry, but our class is over, we can't hear anymore from our visitors." she said, getting many boo's and aw's from the class. The man put on puppy-dog eyes.

"Aw..." he moaned. The rest of the class did the same.

"But Ms. Hunt! They just got to the good part!" a boy whined from the back of the class.

"I enjoy their story too, but it's time for the class to let out." she said.

"Actually, this is college and you don't have a class after this! And I'm sure Mr. Curtis, Mr. Matthews, Mr. Winston, and Mrs. Curtis wont mind!" the same boy pleaded. Ms. Hunt stood there, arms crossed over her chest. Mr. Matthews got up and slipped behind the teacher. He crossed his arms over his chest and made the same face she was making. The class began to laugh. Ms. Hunt turned to see Mr. Matthews making a pouting face at her.

"Oh, pah-lease?" he asked, getting down on his knees. She cracked a laugh.

"No, Mr. Matthews. It's time to let out." she said, sitting at her deck. Mr. Matthews crawled over to her and put his chin on the desk.

"I'll cry if you make me go." he said, frowning. She passed the tissues to him.

"Take care." Mr. Curtis came over to Mr. Matthews and picked him up by the back of his shirt.

"C'mon, Two-Bit, we gotta go." he said, making the students grow silent. Mr. Curtis took notice and looked at them. "What?"

"He's Two-Bit?" a few girls asked at the same time. Mr. Curtis shook his head.

"Actually, no. Although his uncles nickname is Two-Bit."

"Then... wouldn't his last name be different? I mean, if his mom is Two-Bit's sister..."

"He chose to keep his mother's maiden name. Matthews." Mr. Winston said. This time a boy spoke up.

"Then you're Dallas?" he asked.

"No, I'm not Dallas. My name is Austin. This is Toby," he pointed to Mr. Matthews. "Then this is Darry." he pointed to Mr. Curtis.

"So, he's the real Darry!"

"No!" Toby said, "He's Darrel Curtis the third! The real Darry is Darrel Curtis Jr. We're bros. There's a nine year difference between us, but you can't tell, can you?" There were murmurs from the class.

"So Mrs. Curtis is...?"

"My wife. Samantha." Darry said. "Now I think Ms. Hunt would like us to end it there." Darry said, wrapping an arm around Toby.

"Yes please." she said. Samantha and Austin got up. There was a knock at the door, making everyone jump. Then, the door slammed open and in came a tall, lanky character with short black hair and the start of a beard. He did a front flip, to show off, and walked the rest of the way to Toby and the others. He draped an arm around both Toby and Darry. Three more people came in, one tall and muscular, another guy with blonde, almost white hair, and a lady who looks like the twin of the very first man. They stood in their group at the door. The class must of recognized them, because they erupted in a roar of clapping. The four guests kind of froze where they were until they went to their kids.

"Toby, why are they...?" the lady said, tapping Toby.

"Aw, man..." he said, dropping his head. "Austin... Darry... we're in trouble guys." he said, shrugging off the older man draped on him.

"Waddya mean, Toby?" the man asked, eying the group. He waved at them. "What story were you idiot's telling?"

"Um... the one about you and mom... and Soda and Steve... and about your nineteenth birthday..." he muttered. The man's eyes grew.

"You told them what?!" he bellowed.

"Um... sorry uncle..." he whispered, getting a slap on the back of the head. Then, after scolding Toby, he turned to the class.

"So I'm guessin' you guys know I'm Two-Bit, right?" he asked, getting murmurs of 'yeah' from them, "Cool. Well, you'll notice Darry," he pointed to Darry, who waved, "Dallas." Dally grunted, "and my evil sister, Kendra." He got hit on the back of the head by Kendra. The teacher had had enough of them; she got up, glaring hard at Toby and Two-Bit.

"I need to dismiss my class, sirs." she said. "I want you all to leave." she commanded. Two-Bit looked up.

"Oh, I'm sorry, ma'am... wait..." he paused and looked at her, "It's Ms. Hunt! My eighth grade science teacher!" he said, making the teacher jump. "Did you get promoted or demoted?"

"That's is, detention, Mr. Matthews!"

"Which one?" both Toby and Two-Bit said at the same time.

"Two-Bit."

"Which one?" they said again.

"You!" she pointed at Two-Bit, but Toby was right next to him.

"You who?" they asked.

"Two-Bit!"

"Which one?"

"Just get out!" she finally yelled. Darry, Darry, Austin, Dally, Two-Bit, Toby, Samantha, and Kendra all made their way to the door before all eight of them got detention. Once out side of the class, Two-Bit slapped Toby, Darry slapped Darry(the younger one), and Dally slapped Austin. Samantha and Kendra looked at each other. All the younger boys yelled at their fathers and uncle.

"Why did you tell them about that?" Darry asked Darry(this is confusing).

"Toby was the one who started it! I had to fill in when uncle was passed out in the story. Austin took over when Dally was there and Sam filled in for Kendra." he explained. "And besides, I'm 23 and too old to be slapped."

"Oh really?" Darry asked. He slapped his son again, "Nope, not too young."

"So Toby, you started it?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, it was an interesting story!" Toby said, growling low in his throat. Two-Bit crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Yeah, but you DID tell them it was fake right? For safety, right?"

"Um... yeah, course." he stuttered. Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow. "It's true!"

"As if." he said, dropping his arms, then he pointed at Toby. "I'll find out." Then he walked back to the room. He quietly opened the door. "Yo teach!" Ms. Hunt turned to Two-Bit and glared at him.

"Matthews..."

"I need to ask a question."

"One."

"Did Toby said it was a fake story, or true?"

"Um, I think he said true."

"Alright. Later, teach." he went back to Toby, who was hiding behind the older Darry. "Toby, you liar." he hissed. Toby cowered a little.

"Um... dad, save me."

"You're on your own, kid. I mean, Darry took care of himself, your turn. You're older; 32." he said. He pushed Toby out from behind him.

"I feel so young," said Austin to Dally.

"Nineteen ain't too young." Dally said, grabbing his son in a headlock. "Now apologize to Two-Bit and the rest of us." he commanded.

"S-sorry Two-Bit..." he said, then Dally let him go. That was when the class let out; students swarmed around them.

"C'mon, we should get going before we're eaten alive." Kendra said. They all nodded and pushed their way out of the crowd. They were the first ones out, so they went straight to the car. The kids piled into Darry's truck bed and the adults piled into the truck cab. Two-Bit opened the window and stuck his head out.

"Okay, Toby, your mom says you're grounded. And Darry, you're grounded too. Austin, you're one lucky boy." he said, then turned back to the others. Toby turned to the other kids and said,

"Ain't we too old to be grounded?"

* * *

**THE END**

This really is the end of the WHOLE thingie. So kill me if you want or you can help me with a new story! And if you think it was cliffy, oh well, I had nothing else to say about it. Sorry all.

Oh, on 'Grown Up!', I'm going to put up an alternate ending: The Funeral and Afterword.

And feel free to message me with a story idea! I'll be glad to make any requests!

Your friend,

Tracie G.


End file.
